An operating apparatus of such type is, for example, generally known under the name “CIDS unit” in aircraft. This unit controls and monitors a plurality of cabin functions with the aid of operating devices with simple keyboards and relatively small LCDs. It also requires an interface, for example for the connection of a laptop, which is needed by an operator onboard of an aircraft for carrying out additional functions independent of the operating apparatus. This can relate, for example, to the carrying out of test programs or other user programs for the cabin system, whereby also other operating systems independent of the operating system of the operating apparatus can be used.